1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymeric compositions formed as the reaction product of epoxides and aromatic amines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a means for catalyzing the thermosetting reaction of epoxides and aromatic amines such that it proceeds at ambient temperatures.
2. The Prior Art
Mono, di or poly epoxides of p,p', diglycidyl ether of 4,4'-isopropylidenediphenol (Bisphenol A) and of novolac type epoxides in a two component, clear or pigmented solution system are the most reactive of all epoxides, and are known to thermoset at ambient temperatures with aliphatic, cycloaliphatic and heterocyclic mono, di or poly amines, but not with aromatic mono, di or polyamines. More specifically, thermosetting of epoxides with mono, di or poly aromatic amines requires heating the mixture to a temperature in excess of 110.degree. C. A similar thermosetting at ambient temperatures requires several weeks or months to be partially accomplished which is not practical under most circumstances.
It is known that the same epoxide thermosetting with aliphatic amines or with aromatic amines under the same heating conditions and respectively equivalent stochiometrical quantities results in products having considerably different properties. Generally, the thermosetting of the same epoxide with aromatic amines yields a product having better temperature and chemical resistance properties than the corresponding aliphatic amines. However, because it is necessary to heat the mixtures to effect thermosetting, mixtures of aromatic amines and epoxides could not be used in applications where heating was not possible.
Accordingly, it would be a significant advancement in the art to provide a means whereby aromatic amines could be used to set epoxides at ambient temperatures to provide compositions having improved chemical and mechanical properties. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide a means for thermosetting epoxides with novel aromatic amines which greatly improves the chemical, thermal and mechanical characteristics of the resulting compositions. Such means are disclosed and claimed herein.